James the Red Engine
'James the Red Engine '''is the third book of the Railway Series. Foreword Dear friends of Edward, Gordon, Henry, and Thomas, Thank you for your kind letters. Here is the new book for which you asked. James, who crashed in the story of Thomas the Tank Engine,﻿ settles down and becomes a Useful Engine. We are nationalized now, but the same engines still work the Region. I am glad, too, to tell you that the Fat Director, who understands our friends' ways, is still in charge, but is now the Fat Controller. I hope you will enjoy this book, too. The Author Stories James and the Top-Hat James is to take a passenger train with Edward. At the platform, he accidently showers water over the Fat Controller's new top-hat, and James, afraid of the consequences, starts off. He then proceeds to almost forget to drop off his passengers, and to top everything off he disturbs an old lady with his hiccups after hearing about the time Edward had to help Gordon up the hill. That night, James is scared of what the Fat Controller will say. James and the Bootlace James is grumpy after being threatened by blue paint and having to fetch his own coaches. It takes the biscuit when no one comes near him at the platform, and James is so determined to pay everyone out that he doesn't take care with his coaches and causes a leak in the brake-pipe. The crew determines that they need newspaper and leather bootlaces to fix it until they get home, and after a great amount of persuasion a man named Jeremiah Jobling hands his bootlaces over and the train gets home. Troublesome Trucks James is shut up for several days, but when the Fat Controller comes to see him James apologizes and is let out to take a goods train. The trucks play tricks on James and break away on Gordon's Hill, but James tries again and, with some support from Edward, gets the train home. The Fat Controller is pleased, and allows James to keep his red paint. James and the Express Gordon brags that he knows the right line by "instinct", but is proven wrong when he is switched off the main line onto the loop. The Fat Controller asks James to take the Express, and after a successful run and the promise of being allowed to take the Express, James returns to see Gordon shunting. The two become friends, and Gordon refrains from teasing James about the bootlace incident. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *The Fat Controller *Jeremiah Jobling *The Little Blue Tank Engine *Henry (''does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (not named; do not speak) Notes *The Reverend W. Awdry often stated this was his least favourite book, as, instead of being written from experience, it was published merely to meet a deadline. *From this book onwards, the Fat Director is renamed into his far better-known title of the Fat Controller. *The book was released digitally for Apple products on May 11th, 2012. *A 70th Anniversary print was released on April 16th 2015. *James and the Top Hat is based on an event that occurred at Ghent, Belgium. *James and the Bootlace is based on a real event that occurred on the LNER on November 14, 1947. Errors *The black lining on James' wheel splashers is missing throughout the book. *Throughout "James and the Bootlace" the number of coaches change. *In the third illustration of "Troublesome Trucks", a sad van is at the front of James' train. For the remainder of the story, its face disappears. *In the final illustration, Gordon is missing his steampipes and the curve at the bottom of his valance. *The station where James and Edward overrun the platform is never seen or referenced again in the Railway Series. It is positioned in between Tidmouth and Knapford. It is possible that it is Lower Tidmouth. *In the fifth illustration of "James and the Top Hat", Thomas' number 1 is missing from his side tank, also his side rods are blue. *In the fourth illustration of "James and the Express", James doesn't have cab windows. *Between the fifth and sixth illustrations of "Troublesome Trucks, the grass on the sides of Gordon's Hill becomes lighter. *In the sixth illustration of "James and the Express", Gordon's front coupler is missing. Gallery JamestheRedEngine1998edition.png|1998 edition JamestheRedEngine1998backcover.png|1998 back cover JamesandtheTop-HatRS1.PNG JamesandtheTop-HatRS2.PNG JamesandtheTop-HatRS3.PNG JamesandtheTop-HatRS4.PNG JamesandtheTop-HatRS5.PNG JamesandtheTop-HatRS6.PNG JamesandtheTop-HatRS7.PNG JamesandtheBootlaceRS1.PNG JamesandtheBootlaceRS2.PNG JamesandtheBootlaceRS3.PNG JamesandtheBootlaceRS4.PNG JamesandtheBootlaceRS5.PNG JamesandtheBootlaceRS6.PNG JamesandtheBootlaceRS7.PNG TroublesomeTrucksRS1.PNG TroublesomeTrucksRS2.PNG TroublesomeTrucksRS3.PNG TroublesomeTrucksRS4.PNG TroublesomeTrucksRS5.PNG TroublesomeTrucksRS6.PNG TroublesomeTrucksRS7.PNG TroublesomeTrucksRS8.PNG JamesandtheExpressRS1.PNG JamesandtheExpressRS2.PNG JamesandtheExpressRS3.PNG JamesandtheExpressRS4.PNG JamesandtheExpressRS5.PNG JamesandtheExpressRS6.PNG JamesandtheExpressRS7.PNG JamesandtheExpressRS8.PNG Category:Railway Series Books Category:Thomas and Friends books Category:Books Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki